swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian Engineering Corporation
The Corellian Engineering Corporation is a large space mining company with massive operations in the Kashyyyk space system. Introduced with the Rage of the Wookiees expansion pack, the CEC offers a long series of jobs to space pilots who wish to learn the methods of asteroid mining. Corporation tasks vary greatly from simple mining missions to sabotage and fleet escort, and should only be taken on by experienced pilots. The CEC asks a lot of its pilots and demands outstanding results, which can make it a difficult employer at times; however, the company is known for giving generous rewards to its veteran flyers, including the occasional granting of Y-8 Mining Ships to especially loyal pilots. Quests Flash Harrison Location: /way -453 158 -19 Flash is a minor pilot in the employ of the CEC. He's somehow stranded himself in the city of Kachirho, on the first level of the tree. * Mission to Talus: Flash needs you to check in with his supervising officer for him. Head to Dearic, Talus, and talk to Thom Steele who is located in the Cantina. Thom Steele Thom is Flash's commanding officer and doesn't think too highly of his pilot. Thom will offer to give you a job with the Corellian Engineering Corporation if you complete a small task for him. * Patrol Corellian Mining Route 42: launch into Corellian space (closest hyperspace: CorSec Wing) and patrol the waypoints given to you. Destroy any hostiles you encounter, and be sure to visit every waypoint until the quest completes.'''You will be attacked by 3 Tier 3 Z-95's (Asteroid Bandits). '''After you kill the fighters there will be one more waypoint then you are finished.(thats when i did it). Return to Thom to receive your first Class I Mining Laser and Small Cargo Hold (Starfighter Class). * Extract 250 Units of Silicaceous Asteroid: install your mining laser and cargo hold and head back into Corellian space. Be sure you know how space mining works, then find a Silicaceous Asteroid in your datapad and mine 250 units from it. Return to Thom. Be sure to empty your cargo hold after speaking with Thom. * Report to Captain Koh: travel back to Kachirho, to the third level of the tree village. Find Captain Koh.(/way -441 -76) Captain Koh Koh is the senior officer overseeing mining operations in the Kashyyyk area, though he also helps plan CEC operations in other sectors. He is located on the third level of the large tree. Turn right after arriving on the third level. * Extract 500 Units of Organometallic Asteroid: launch into Kashyyyk space and mine 500 units of Organometallic Asteroid. Return to Koh. * Extract 750 Units of Obsidian Asteroid! : Koh will give you a Large Cargo Hold with 1000 unit capacity. Head to the LOK Karthakk System and mine 750 units of Obsidian Asteroid. Return to Koh. Koh will give you a tractor beam. * The Damaged Freighter: Equip your tractor beam and head solo to the Corellian System. (Do not attempt this mission in a group, as the tractor beam update portion of the quest will not function correctly.) Find the target freighter and toggle your tractor beam while the freighter is targeted. Eliminate any opposition that arrives in the area. Note: If you're having trouble with this mission, try installing your tractor beam in the second or third projectile weapon slot of your ship. Then fire the beam by pressing the 2 or 3 key on your keyboard, not by using the "toggle tractor beam" key. If you use a joystick with multiple keys (e.g., Logitech X3DPro, Saitex X52, et al) consider binding only the appropriate weapon slot to one of your joy controls. * Broad Sample: gather 125 units of Organometallic asteroids from the Kashyyyk, 125 units of Ice asteroids from the Endor and 125 units of Crystal asteroids from the Dathomir systems. Completion of this mission earns you an additional reward of a Mark II mining laser. * Protect the Y-8 Convoy: launch into Kashyyyk space and rendezvous with a Y-8 Mining Vessel fleet. Communicate (backslash "\" key) with one of the ships to get them moving, then escort them until they leave the system. Note: Don't hail the vessel multiple times before selecting 'close' on the comm conversation currently open to avoid stacking the conversation windows inadvertently. On the way, you will be attacked by MANY Tier 3 fighters, but they are fairly weak, so an average pilot with a Tier 3 ship and some decent parts should be able to handle this mission fairly easily. * Intercept the Gilded Wookiee: launch once again into Kashyyyk space and hunt down a Tier 3 Y-8 Mining Vessel with 6 Tier 4 escorts, specifically X-Wings and A-Wings. This mission can be tricky, so you may want to bring wing mates. Note: If you fly this mission solo, you likely have a fairly heavy ship. Consider destroying the ''Wookiee first, then picking off her escorts, starting with the slower X-Wings. If she maneuvers beyond the boundaries of the zone with one of her escorts still close by, you will not be able to complete the mission, as she will be out of weapons range and may not despawn.'' As the above tip said, shoot The Gilded Wookiee first, unless you have brought friends. Then move on to the escort, consisting of 2-3 nasty little Tier 4 A-Wings and 3 Tier 4 X-Wings. This should also be easy if you've got good guns and a good shield generator. * Space Diamonds: use your faction's Deep Space Station to head to the Kessel System. Mine 500 units of Diamond Asteroid, fighting off occasional attacks from Tier 5 enemies. Return to Captain Koh for a Y-8 Mining Ship (a Master level ship) deed and a (Y-8 Class) Cargo Hold that holds 5000 units! Category:Kashyyyk quests